A Little Moment Between Us
by AndyCamarones
Summary: Sedikit pemanis dari cerita sebelumnya, one shot antara Kazuma dan Yunyun. Kazuma ingin melupakan Aqua dari pikirannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain dan salah satunya adalah Yunyun. Kazuma menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunyun saat itulah momen yang unik diantara mereka terjadi.


Hai hai hai kita bertemu lagi, saya ingin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya sangat terlambat dalam meng-upload cerita ini karena pada saat itu sedang ada ujian dikampus dan setelah ujian selesai saya terkena cacar jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian.

Oh, iya sebenarnya cerita ini sedikit berhubungan dengan cerita yang saya buat sebelumnya, jika ada kritik dan saran kalian bisa langsung memberitahu saya.

Tanpa Panjang lebar lagi selamat membaca~

Karena ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pikirannya Kazuma, ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya dikota, agar bisa meluruskan pikirannya ia tidak pergi ke guild melainkan ia pergi ke tepi sungai untuk memancing.

"Apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya?" ujar Kazuma sembari menghela nafas

Kazuma menghabiskan cukup lama waktu untuk memancing, karena keberuntungannya yang sangat tinggi ia mendapatkan banyak ikan, ia memutuskan untuk memakannya sendiri namun tak lama setelah itu ada seorang wanita yang menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang Kazuma-san" sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam itu

"Oh selamat siang, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Kazuma sembari menelan makanannya

"Emm, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Megumin apakah kau melihatnya?" tanya si wanita tersebut

"Dia sepertinya sedang pergi berlatih bersama Darkness, mungkin kau bisa kembali nanti sore" ujar Kazuma

"Baiklah kalau begitu mungkin aku akan kembali lagi nanti" ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang kecewa

 _"Tunggu dulu apa yang aku pikirkan?!, mungkin dengan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya aku bisa berhenti memikirkan dewi yang payah itu"_ pikir Kazuma

"Kenapa terburu-buru Yunyun? Bagaimana jika kau membantuku untuk menghabiskan ini" ujar Kazuma sembari memberikan ikan bakarnya kepada Yunyun

"A-apa tidak masalah bila aku bersama dengan Kazuma?" tanya Yunyun yang sedikit gugup

"Tentu saja tidak masalah lagipula dari tadi a-aku mendengar perutmu berbunyi" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Ehmm, te-terimakasih Kazuma-san" balas Yunyun dengan gugup

Yunyun pun menemani Kazuma menghabiskan hasil pancingannya, mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang setelah selesai menghabiskan semua ikan bakar yang dibuat Kazuma.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka Kazuma-san bisa membuat makanan seenak ini" ujar Yunyun sembari tersenyum

"Hahaha, mungkin itu karena kau merasa lapar, lagipula ini hanya ikan bakar biasa kau tahu" balas Kazuma sembari tertawa

"A-aku tidak lapar ha-hanya saja…" ucap Yunyun yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Baiklah aku akan menganggap itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih" ujar nya sembari tersenyum

"I-ini pertama kalinya ada yang bersikap baik kepadaku" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang pelan

"Maaf kau bilang apa? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" ujar Kazuma yang kebingungan

"Ti-tidak ada, ta-tapi terimakasih atas makanannya" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang sedikit gugup

Tak lama setelah itu ada 2 orang wanita menghampiri mereka

"Oi Yunyun apa yang kau sedang lakukan bersama Kazuma" ujar Megumin yang kelelahan setelah berlatih

"Se-sebenarnya aku sedang mencari mu Megumin, bagaimana jika kita bertanding?" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang semangat

"Aku baru saja selesai berlatih, bagaimana jika lain kali?" tanya Megumin

"Ka-kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi berjalan-jalan, aku sedikit kesepian kau tahu?" balas Yunyun

"Maaf mungkin lain waktu yaa, bagaimana jika kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama Kazuma? lagipula saat ini ia sedang tidak sibuk, benarkan Kazuma?" saran Megumin

"Yasudahlah mau bagaimana lagi aku akan menemaninya, kalau begitu lebih baik kau beristirahat Megumin" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Aw…. tidak ku sangka Kazuma begitu perhatian kepada Megumin, seandainya saja kau juga memperhatian kepadaku" ujar Darkness dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Sudahlah kau membuatku takut lebih baik kau antar Megumin pulang, dan juga jaga dirimu Darkness" balas Kazuma

"Kau dengar itu Darkness lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, dan juga kalian berdua selamat bersenang-senang" ujar Megumin sembari sedikit tertawa

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Kazuma dan Yunyun.

"Bodoh… apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Seharusnya aku sadar itu adalah ide yang buruk" ujar Yunyun dengan sedikit kesal

"Ada apa Yunyun? Mengapa kau kesal?" tanya Kazuma yang kebingungan

"Se-sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman terbaikku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan" ujar Yunyun dengan nadaa yang sedikit kecewa

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu, bagaimana jika aku menemanimu untuk hari ini?" ujar Kazuma sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"A-apa kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" tanya Yunyun dengan ekspresi yang sedikit senang

"Tentu saja, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya" ujar Kazuma

 _"Dengan ini mungkin aku bisa melupakan pikiran aneh tentang dewi itu, lagipula Yunyun hampir sama sepertiku saat masih hidup, jadi aku sangat mengerti perasaannya"_ pikir Kazuma

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Yunyun yang sedikit gerogi

Mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan diluar kota, namun karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Yunyun untuk berjalan dengan seorang pria ia pun bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, alhasil keadaan pun menjadi canggung karena tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Karena merasa sangat canggung Kazuma pun memulai percakapan.

"Aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Megumin sedekat itu, bukankah dulu ketika kalian berdua sekolah Megumin selalu mengganggu mu?" tanya Kazuma

"Eh.. i-itu karena Megumin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengakui keberadaanku sehingga aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku" balas Yunyun yang sedikit gugup

"Kalau boleh jujur kehidupanmu hampir sama dengan kehidupanku saat aku masih hidu tapi kau lebih beruntung dariku Yunyun" balas Kazuma dengan sedikit tersenyum

"A-apa maksudmu Kazuma-san? bukankah kamu memiliki banyak teman?" balas Yunyun yang sedikit kebingungan

"Mungkin saat ini aku memang memiliki banyak teman, namun dulu ketika aku masih hidup aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman, aku memang memiliki teman tapi dia menghianatiku. Tapi kau? Kau memiliki seorang teman walaupun sifatnya tidak bisa dibilang sebagai seorang teman, tapi intinya adalah setidaknya kau memiliki orang yang masih peduli denganmu namun kamu harus terus bergerak maju dan juga kamu harus mulai belajar untuk membuka hatimu Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Tu-tunggu apakah benar seperti itu? aku tidak tahu kalau aku dan Kazuma memiliki kesamaan, namun apa yang kau maksud dengan membuka hatiku?" tanya Yunyun yang kebingungan

"Yang aku maksud adalah, kamu harus mulai mencari beberapa teman agar kau tidak kesepian lagi" balas Kazuma sembari mengusap kepala Yunyun

"Ka-kazuma-san apa yang kau lakukan" ujar Yunyun dengan wajah yang memerah

"Sudahlah, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Kazuma

"Ji-jika kamu tidak keberatan maka aku tidak masalah" balas Yunyun

Kazuma pun mengantarnya pulang, tak lama setelah itu merek pun sampai ketempat tujuan.

"Tidak ku sangka kau berjalan sejauh ini setiap hari" ujar Kazuma sembari berusaha mengendalikan nafas nya

"A-apa kamu merasa menyesal telah mengantarku pulang? Ka-kalau begitu maafkan aku telah membuatmu mengantarku" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang gugup

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya kagum kepadamu kau selalu berjalan sejauh ini hanya untuk menemui Megumin, sayangnya ia tidak bersikap begitu baik kepadamu" ujar Kazuma

"Ka-kagum? Apakah aku sehebat itu? kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan Kazuma, dan juga soal Megumin aku tidak begitu memikirkannya sehingga aku tidak masalah dengan itu" balas Yunyun sembari tersenyum

 _"Tidak ku sangka aku menemukan wanita yang lebih normal dari mereka bertiga, walaupun Yunyun sedikit kikuk tapi dengan sedikit bimbingan mungkin ia bisa menjadi wanita yang sempurna"_ pikir Kazuma

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir" ujar Kazuma sembari menggaruk kepalanya

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kazuma" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang malu-malu

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit penasaran

"Kazuma-san ma-maukah k-kamu menjadi te-temanku?..." ujar Yunyun dengan gugup

"Eh apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah kita berdua adalah teman?" balas Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Be-benarkah ka-kalau begitu terimakasih untuk hari ini" ujar Yunyun sembari membungkuk

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih lagipula aku juga tidak keberatan, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu ya.." ujar Kazuma sembari meninggalkan Yunyun

Kazuma pun kembali ke mansion, namun saat tiba disana hari sudah gelap karena ia menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, ia pun disambut oleh teman-temannya. Dikarenakan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi keringat ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum bergabung untuk makan malam.

"Jadi bagaimana kencan kalian? Aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau merasa bosan bukan?" ujar Megumin sembari sedikit tertawa

"Kau tidak benar Megumin, justru aku cukup menikmat lagipula bisakah kau tidak menganggapnya sebagi kencan?" balas Kazuma sembari menghela nafasnya

"Nee apakah benar Kazuma tadi pergi berkencan? Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang mau berkencan dengan hikimori sepertimu" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan dewi yang tidak berguna? Lagipula aku tidak berkencan aku hanya menggantikan posisi Megumin karena ia Lelah setelah berlatih" balas Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Kazuma jika kau ingin berkencan aku selalu siap untuk berkencan dengan mu" ujar Darkness dengan wajah yang memerah

"Sudahlah kau membuatku takut Darkness, lagipula aku akan berfikir dua kali untuk berkencan denganmu" ujar Kazuma sembari mengelus kepalanya sendiri

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menggantikan posisiku sekali lagi? Dikarenakan besok aku akan mengambil quest bersama Darkness" ujar Megumin

"Kalian akan mengambil quest tanpaku? Apakah kalian bisa menyelsaikannya dengan benar?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang ragu

"A-apakah kau mengkhawatirkan ku Kazuma? ternyat kau memang sangat perhatian ah.." ujar Darkness sembari sedikit mendesah

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu, lagipula quest apa yang akan kalian ambil?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit peasaran

"Kami akan mengambil quest untuk memperluas lahan, kurasa dengan sihir ledakkan ku aku yakin aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah" ujar Megumin sembari membanggakan dirinya sendiri

"Ka-kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikut, dikarenakan aku akan bekerja besok" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang gugup

"Aku cukup terkesan denganmu dewi, kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu dibandingkan mengambil quest" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sinis

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku NEET, lagipula aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya bermalas-malasan dirumah" balas Aqua sembari tertawa

"Seperti biasa ya kalian selalu meributkan hal kecil" ujar Darkness sembari sedikit tertawa

Canda tawa mewarnai makan malam mereka, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau malam sudah cukup larut. Merekapun saling mengucapkan selamat malam lalu mereka pergi tidur, mentari pun telah muncul dari ufuk timur dan menandakan pagi hari sudah tiba. Tak lama setelah itu mereka pun mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing, Aqua pergi bekerja di kedai, Megumin dan Darkness menjalankan quest, sedangkan Kazuma hanya bermalas-malasan di mansion. Tak lama setelah itu ada seseorang yang datang ke mansion mereka, mengetahui hal itu Kazuma menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Kazuma-san" ujar seorang wanita tersebut sembari tersenyum

"Selamat pagi Yunyun, ada apa kamu pagi-pagi kemari?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kebingungan

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui Megumin, aku ingin mengajaknya bertanding sebelum ia berlatih sehingga aku memutuskan untuk datang pagi kemari" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang semangat

"Sayang sekali Megumin sudah pergi untuk menjalankan quest" ujar Kazuma

"Sangat disayangkan, ka-kalau begitu a-apakah Kazuma ma-mau menemaniku lagi?" tanya Yunyun dengan nada yang gugup

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, kalau begitu kau akan mengajakku kemana?" balas Kazuma dengan nada yang penasaran

"A-aku baru saja menemukan sebuah dungeon, aku fikir apakah Kazuma mau menjelajahinya bersamaku?" ujar Yunyun

 _"Tidak apa yang baru saja ku katakan, seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya kalau begini Kazuma akan menolak permintaanku"_ pikir Yunyun

"Baiklah aku tidak keberatan, lagipula beberapa waktu lalu aku baru saja menjelajahi dungeon bersama Megumin" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang datar

 _"Apakah dia sudah merencanakan ini, atau dia memang sengaja menjadikan Megumin sebagai alasan? Sudah aku tidak perlu banyak bertanya lagipula aku harus bisa melupakan dewi itu"_ pikir Kazuma

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mengumpulkan beberapa perlengkapan sebelum kita pergi kesana?" saran Yunyun sembari tersenyum

"Baiklah ayo kita segera pergi Yunyun" ujar Kazuma yang juga tersenyum

Mereka berdua mengumpulkan beberapa bahan seperti _potion_ dan beberapa makanan ringan untuk bekal saat di dungeon, Kazuma belajar dari pengalamannya karena pada saat itu Kazuma pergi menjelajahi dungeon bersama Megumin tanpa beberapa persiapan sehingga mereka tidak bisa menjelajahi semua sudut dungeon. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan beberapa perlengkapan yang diperlukan mereka pun pergi menuju dungeon, berbeda dari kemarin sekarang Yunyun berani memulai pembicaraan dengan Kazuma sehingga suasana tidak secanggung kemarin. Karena terlalu asik berbincang tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai didepang dungeon.

"Tempat ini tidak sama dengan yang ku jelajahi bersama Megumin" ujar Kazuma

"Aku sudah lama ingin menjelajahi tempat ini, tapi karena aku tidak memiliki seseorang untuk menemaniku aku tidak pernah menjelajahinya" ujar Yunyun

"Kalau begitu aku cukup beruntung ya bisa menemanimu menjelajahi dungeon ini Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari sedikit tertawa

"A-apa yang kau katakan Kazuma? ka-kalau begitu marik kita masuk kedaalam kedalam" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang gugup

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam dungeon, sesuai perkiraan Kazuma pergi bersama Yunyun memang lebih menguntungkan dibandingkan dengan membawa teman-temannya karena ia bisa menggunakan sihir jauh lebih banyak dari Megumin dan juga dia lebih bisa diandalkan dibandingkan dengan Aqua.

Berbeda dengan saat Megumin dungeon kali ini memiliki beberapa monster namun untungnya mereka bisa mengatasinya walaupun mendapat sedikit perlawanan dari para monster, tak lama setelah pertarungan yang cukup mudah mereka berhasil mengalahkannya.

 _"Tidak ku sangka aku terlihat tidak berguna jika dibandingkan dengannya"_ pikir Kazuma dalam hati

"Ada apa Kazuma? apa kau terluka?" tanya Yunyun yang sedikit kebingungan

"Ehh.. ti-tidak ada apa-apa, bagaimana jika kita menjelajahi lebih dalam dungeon ini?' saran Kazuma

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat Kazuma" balasnya dengan nada yang ceria

 _"Ntah mengapa sikap nya bisa berubah secepat ini, ia menjadi sedikit lebih ceria. Mungkin selama ini ia hanya membutuhkan seorang teman"_ pikir Kazuma sembari melanjutkan petualangannya

Beberapa berlalu mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa, tanpa disadari mereka sudah berada didalam cukup lama sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. Namun saat mereka ingin keluar mereka menemukan sebuah peti harta yang cukup besar, mereka pun dengan cepat langsung membuka peti harta tersebut.

"Ternyata isi kotak ini tidak sebbanding dengan ukurannya ya" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar Kazuma, lihatlah beberapa barang ini adalah _item_ kelas tinggi yang harganya cukup mahal dipasaran" ujar Yunyun

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga, aku rasa aku akan mengambil katana ini saja" ujar Kazuma

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil _orb_ ini saja, dikarenakan aku bisa menghasilkan sihir yang lebih kuat dengan _item_ ini" ujar Yunyun sembari mengambil _orb_ berwarna merah

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sisanya? Apakah lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja?" tanya Kazuma

"Mungkin lebih baik kita menjualnya saja, lagipula kita bisa membagi hasilnya nanti" ujar Yunyun sembari sedikit tersenyum

"Aku setuju dengan ide mu tapi bagaimana kita membawa semua ini?" tanya Kazuma sembari menggaruk kepalanya

"Serahkan saja kepadaku" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang semangat

Yunyun mulai membaca sebuah mantra dan tak lama setelah itu peti harta karun itu pun menghilang

"Tu-tunggu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kebingungan

"Sebenarnya aku hanya memindahkan peti itu kedalam dimensi ku sehingga kita tidak perlu repot-repot membawanya" ujar Yunyun

"Tidak ku sangka kau memiliki kemampuan seperti ini, kau memang hebat Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari menepuk bahu wanita tersebut

 _"Seandainya saja kau datang lebih dulu dari Megumin, mungkin party ku akan lebih berguna"_ pikir Kazuma sembari tersenyum sendiri

 _"Ternyata mata Kazuma sanagtlah indah, matanya begitu hijau bagaikan daun"_ pikir Yunyun dengan wajah yang merona

"Ka-Kazuma bisakah kau berhenti melihatku seperti itu" ujar Yunyun sembari sedikit mendorong Kazuma

"Apa? ah maaf aku sedikit hanyut dalam lamunanku, ka-kalau begitu mari kita keluar dari sini" ujar Kazuma dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

Mereka berdua pun segera keluar dari dungeon, dan setelah keluar mereka pun langsung pergi menuju kota, namun ditengah perjalanan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Kurasa ini adalah tempat yang bagus, bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan bekal yang tadi kita bawa" ujar Kazuma

"Ide yang bagus Kazuma, baiklah kalau begitu mari kita makan" balas Yunyun dengan nada yang ceria

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak ku sangka aku sangat menikmati hari ini" ujar Kazuma sembari berbaring diatas rumput

"Aku juga menikmati hari ini bersama Kazuma" balas nya sembari tersenyum

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Megumin" ujar Kazuma

"Ti-tidak juga kok, aku ini masih tidak sehebat Megumin" balasnya dengan nada yang malu-malu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang penasaran

"Aku selalu kalah saat bertanding dengan Megumin dan juga aku tidak memiliki sihir sekuat dirinya" balas Yunyun sembari sedikit tertawa

"Kau terlalu meremehkan dirimu sendiri, lagipula aku rasa suatu saat kau bisa mengalahkan Megumin" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"A-apa kau yakin Kazuma? ka-kalau begitu terimakasih Kazuma" ujarnya sembari tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit merona

Mereka terus berbicara sampai tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih untuk hari ini Kazuma-san, aku akan segera kembali kerumah" ujar Yunyun sembari membereskan bekal makan mereka

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, lagipula saat ini aku sedang tidak sibuk" ujar Kazuma sembari membantunya membereskan bekal makan mereka

"Sekali terimakasih Kazuma karena mau mengantarku pulang, tapi aku yakin aku tidak masalah bila harus pulang sendiri" ujar Yunyun sembari tersenyum

"Sudahlah tidak perlu sungkan, lagipula tidak ada hal yang penting jika aku kembali kerumah" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang datar

"Ba-baiklah jika Kazuma memaksa" ujarnya dengan nada yang gugup

Setelah selesai berkemas, Kazuma pun kembali mengantar Yunyun pulang dan ia pun segera kembali kerumah. Sesampainya didepan Mansion Kazuma berpapasan dengan Aqua.

"Kazuma apa yang kau lakukan sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanya Aqua yang penasaran

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu, iya kan?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang datar

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, kau adalah temanku lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan jika seorang teman peduli kepada mu?" balasnya sembaru menepuk bahu Kazuma

"Itu memang benar, kalau begitu lupakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan bagaimana jika kita masuk karena aku sangat kelelahan" ujar Kazuma sembari menggaruk kepalanya

"Baiklah jika Kazuma berkata seperti itu…" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa

"Hei kau ini kenapa?" ujar Kazuma yang kebigungan

"Ti-tidak ada, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita masuk kedalam" ujar Aqua yang segera masuk kedalam mansion

Kazuma pun sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap Aqua, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Aqua sembunyikan darinya. Kazuma tidak terlalu memikirkannya sehinngga ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mansion. Beberapa hari kemudia Yunyun kembali ke Mansion mereka, dan kebetulan juga saat itu ia langsung bertemu dengan Megumin.

"Selamat pagi Megumin" ucap Yunyun sembari tersenyum

"Oh kau Yunyun, apakah kau ingin bertanding denganku hari ini?" tanya Megumin dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh

"Ti-tidak, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk bertemu Kazuma" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang malu-malu

"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah biasanya kau kemari untuk menemuiku?" tanya Megumin yang sedikit kebingungan

"Tidak kau tidak salah dengar, lagipula bukannya kau selalu menghindar bila aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Yunyun dengan nada yang datar

"I-itu memang benar, sudahlah lupakan pertanyaanku sebelumnya yang ingin aku tahu adalah sudah berapa jauh hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Megumin dengan nada yang sinis

"Ka-kami belum berkencan lagipula kami hanya berteman itu saja" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang memerah

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi disini" ujar Megumin sembari tersenyum sinis

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Megumin?" tanya Yunyun dengan gugup

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" ujar Megumin dengan nada yang keras

"Ti-tidak seperti itu, a-aku ha-hanya kagum padanya, i-iya aku hanya kagum kepadanya" ujar Yunyun dengan wajah yang sangat merah

Tak lama setelah itu Kazuma keluar karena mendengar keributan diluar.

"Ada apa rebut-ribut begini? Jika kalian ingin bertanding, bertandinglah ditempat lain setidaknya biarkanlah aku bersantai sebentar saja" ujar Kazuma sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Ka-kazuma? k-kau tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami iya kan?" tanya Yunyun dengan nada yang sangat gugup

"Sebenarnya Kazuma, dia datang kemari untuk menemuimu" ujar Megumin

"Me-Megumin…." ujar Yunyun yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan kata-kata

"Tumben sekali kau datang untuk menemuiku, sebenarnya ada apa Yunyun?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang kebingungan

"Se-sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu, tapi jika Kazuma sibuk aku bisa pergi bersama Megumin" ujar Yunyun yang tidak bisa meihat kearah Kazuma

"Tunggu dulu, mengapa tiba-tiba kau menyebutkan namaku? Bukankah tujuanmu kemari hanya untuk menemui Kazuma?" balas Megumin dengan nada yang sinis

"…" Yunyun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Megumin

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus pergi bersamamu, lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku" ujar Kazuma sembari sedikit tersenyum

"Be-benarkah Kazuma mau pergi bersamaku?" ujar Yunyun yang sedikit lega

"Sebelum itu bisakah aku meminjam Kazuma sebentar, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadanya" ujar Megumin sembari menarik Kazuma

"Si-silahkan saja" balas Yunyun

"Ini sakit Megumin, lagipula aku bisa jalan sendiri" ujar Kazuma yang sedikit kesal

Mereka berdua pun berhenti dibelakang Mansion.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Megumin?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kebingungan

"Aku tahu ini sedikit berat, tapi bisakah kau menolak ajakan dari Yunyun?" balas Megumin dengan nada yang datar

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?….. tunggu dulu aku mengerti, apakah kau cemburu Megumin?" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sinis

"Ti-tidak, a-apa yang k-kau bicarakan Kazuma lagipula ini bukan soal aku" jawab Megumin dengan wajah yang memerah

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu itu Megumin?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kebingungan

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu Kazuma, dan aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti perasaannya" ujar Megumin

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada orang ini?" tanya Kazuma yang begitu kebingungan

"Karena orang yang mencintaimu adalah sahabatku, Aqua" ujar Megumin

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kau tidak sedang bergurau kan? lagipula mana mungkin dewi itu jatuh cinta kepadaku" ujar Kazuma yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Megumin

"I-itu benar, aku menyadari hal ini karena saat kau pergi bersama Darkness ia merasa sangat kecewa bahkan ia terus memikirkanmu selama perjalanan kami menuju tempat latihanku" ujar Megumin dengan nada yang serius

"Sudahlah aku akan menganggap percakapan ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan juga aku akan pergi bersama Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari meninggalkan Megumin

"Kau juga mencintainya, iya kan?!" teriak Megumin

Mendengar itu Kazuma menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Sejujurnya aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku ini, itulah sebabnya aku ingin melupakan perasaan yang tidak jelas ini" ujar Kazuma

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak belajar untuk mencintainya?" tanya Megumin

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau katakan, aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya" ujar Kazuma sembari meninggalkan Megumin

"Kazuma….." ujar Megumin dengan suara yang pelan

Kazuma pun kembali menemui Yunyun, mereka pun segera pergi ketempat yang dibicarakan oleh Yunyun.

"Aku tahu Kazuma senang bersantai, sehingga ku rasa ini tempat yang cocok untuk Kazuma" ujar Yunyun sembari tersenyum

"Kau benar rasanya aku sedikit mengantuk disini" ujar Kazuma sembari berbaring dibawah pohon

Tempat yang mereka kunjungi sebenarnya hanya bukit kecil dengan pohon besar diatasnya, karena angin yang berhembus dengan lembut serta langin yang sedikit berawan membuat suasana menjadi sangat santai, sehingga Kazuma merasa tenang saat berada di tempat tersebut.

"Apakah Kazuma sudah sarapan?" tanya Yunyun sembari duduk disebelah Kazuma

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sarapan, mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Kazuma

"A-aku membawakan makanan untukmu, ta-tapi karena kau sudah sarapan…." ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang malu-malu

"Benarkah itu? kau sungguh perhatian Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari duduk disebelah Yunyun

"Ti-tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Kazuma, la-lagipula saat ini aku sudah kelebihan makanan sehingga aku membuat lebih hari ini" ujar Yunyun dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Terimakasih karena sudah repot-repot membuatkanku bekal Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari mengambil salah satu bekal yang dibawakan oleh Yunyun

"Te-terimakasih karena Kazuma menghargainya, aku harap Kazuma menyukainya" ujar Yunyun dengan suara yang pelan

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kazuma yang kebingungan

"Ti-tidak ada, ka-kalau begitu selamat makan" ujar Yunyun dengan wajah yang merona

Mereka pun segera menyantap makanan mereka, mereka juga sedikit berbagi cerita sembari menikmati makanan mereka, setelah selesai mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apakah kau yang membuat semua ini Yunyun?" tanya Kazuma

"Ten-tentu saja, memangnya kenapa Kazuma? apakah masakanku terasa tidak enak?" balas Yunyun

"Tidak justru malah sebaliknya, masakanmu terasa sangat enak Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Be-benarkah Kazuma menyukai masakkan ku?" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang sedikit gugup

"Tentu saja, kau benar-benar cocok menjadi seorang istri Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari sedikit tertawa

"I-i-istri? A-apa yang k-kau bicarakan Ka-Kazuma?" tanya Yunyun dengan wajah yang sangat merah

"Kau terlihat manis jika sedang seperti itu Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari sedikit menggodanya

"He-hentikan itu Kazuma" ujar Yunyun sembari sedikit memukul Kazuma

"Hahaha, jangan berhentilah memukulku Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari tertawa

Kazuma terus menggoda Yunyun sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar waktu sudah lama berlalu, karena merasa kelelahan Kazuma tiba-tiba tertidur.

"Kazuma apakah sebaiknya kita kembali" tanya Yunyun

"Kazuma?..." ujar Yunyun sembari melihat kearah Kazuma

 _"Di-dia tertidur? Tapi mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"_ ucap Yunyun dalam hati

 _"Ternya dia cukup manis juga saat tertidur, tunggu apa yang aku bicarakan?"_ ujar Yunyun dalam hati

"Mungkin sedikit saja tidak masalah, iya kan?" tanya Yunyun kepada dirinya sendiri

Ia segera meneguhkan niatnya dan ia pun mulai mendekati wajah Kazuma.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya Kazuma…" ujar Yunyun sembari mencium pipi Kazuma

Karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh wajahnya, Kazuma pun sedikit terbangun dan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

 _"A-apa ini hanya mimpi? Seorang wanita meciumku, aku tahu aku pernah melakukannya dengan Aqua, tapi ini…."_ ucap Kazuma dalam hati sembari berpura-pura tertidur

Yunyun pun sedikit menjauh dari Kazuma dengan wajah yang merona.

"A-aku melakukannya, apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan?!" ujar Yunyun sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"Hmph.. ada apa ini?" ujar Kazuma sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Yunyun dengan wajah yang memerah

 _"Aku rasa lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang barusan terjadi"_ pikir Kazuma

"Oh iya Kazuma aku teringat sesuatu, kita belum menjual harta karun yang kita temukan waktu itu bagaimana jika kita pergi menuju kota untuk menjualnya" ujar Yunyun sembari lekas berdiri

"Kau benar, kalau begitu mari kita segera menuju ke kota" ujar Kazuma

Setelah selesai membersihkan sisa bekal mereka, mereka pun segera pergi menuju kota untuk menjual harta karun yang mereka temui. Setelah sampai dikota mereka pun langsung pergi kesebuah took dan menjual harta karun mereka.

"Tidak ku sangka kita akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini" ujar Kazuma dangan nada yang gembira

"I-iya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat uang sebanyak ini" ujar Yunyun

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika hasil penjualan harta ini untukmu saja" ucap Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"A-apa yang kau katakan Kazuma? Bukankah kita menemukannya bersama? Tidak adil bukan jika hanya aku yang mendapatkan keuntungannya" balas Yunyun yang sedikit kebingungan

 _"Dia memang wanita yang baik, seandainya saja ia muncul lebih dulu dari Megumin"_ ujar Kazuma dalam hati

"Kau benar juga, tapi aku sudah memiliki banyak uang jadi aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku" balas Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Be-benarkah ini Kazuma?" tanya Yunyun yang masih belum yakin

"Tentu saja, ambilah lagi pula aku selalu melihatmu kekurangan uang" balas Kazuma sembari menyerahkan uang itu kepada Yunyun

"Te-terimakasih Kazuma, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu" ujarnya sembari tersenyum

Tak lama setelah itu ada seorang wanita yang menemui mereka.

"Kazuma…" sapa wanita itu

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit bingung

"Sksksk, aku baru saja selesai bekerja" balas wanita itu dengan nada yang riang

"Wah kau cukup rajin juga ya Aqua" ujar Yunyun sembari tersenyum

"Oh Yunyun, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu dan juga apa yang kau lakukan bersama hikimori ini?" tanya Aqua

"Hei ini bukan urusanmu, bagaimana jika kau segera kembali ke Mansion?" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang datar

"Sepertinya aku mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, kalian sedang berkencan iya kan?" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum

"Ti-tidak bukan seperti itu, ka-kami hanya kemari untuk menjual sesuatu itu saja" balas Yunyun dengan nada yang gugup

"Sudahlah Aqua bagaimana jika kau kembali saja ke Mansion" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Dasar NEET bodoh" ujar Aqua dengan suara yang pelan

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" ujar Kazuma yang tidak mendengar ucapan Aqua

"Ti-tidak ada, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi ya Yunyun" ujar Aqua sembari meninggalkan mereka berdua

Melihat perilaku Aqua, Yunyun menyadari sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh Kazuma.

"Kazuma apakah kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Yunyun kepada Kazuma

"Tidak ada, memangnya ada apa?" balas Kazuma

"Sepertinya Aqua menyukaimu Kazuma" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang serius

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang Kazuma? karena aku ingin menemui seseorang sebelum aku pulang" ujar Yunyun

"Baiklah terserah kau saja" ujar Kazuma

Mereka berdua segera menuju ke mansion, setelah tiba disana ternyata Megumin sedang menunggu diluar.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih sepertinya mesra sekali ya?" ujar Megumin dengan nada yang sinis

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Megumin, kami belum sejauh itu" ujar Yunyun dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Oh iya aku teringat sesuatu, aku akan segera kembali" ujar Kazuma sembari meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Apa yang kau inginkan Yunyun? Kalau kau ingin bertanding kau datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat" ujar Megumin

"Aku kemari ingin berbicara dengan Aqua" ujar Yunyun dengan nada yang datar

"Tumben sekali kau ingin menemui Aqua, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Megumin yang kebingungan

"I-ini urusan pribadi jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu" ujar Yunyun

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini ya akan ku panggilkan dia untukmu" ujar Megumin sembari menuju kedalam Mansion

Beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Oh Yunyun, ada apa? dan juga dimana Kazuma?" tanya Aqua

"Kazuma kembali ke kota karena ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, dan juga ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Aqua" ujar Yunyun

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Aqua yang sepertinya cukup penasaran

"A-apakah A-Aqua juga me-menyukai Kazuma?" tanya Yunyun dengan gugup

"EH…?! A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Tu-tunggu dulu "juga" ?" balas Aqua dengan wajah yang merona

"Se-sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya, ta-tapi jika kau sangat menyukainya aku bisa sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya" ujar Yunyun

"Ja-jangan, jika kau melakukannya maka.. maka aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang dewi" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang gugup

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Aqua?" tanya Yunyun yang sedikit kebingungan

"Aku tidak ingin memaksa perasaannya kepadaku, jadi aku akan membiarkan Kazuma memilih yang terbaik untuknya, lagipula saat ini ia seperti sedang menghindariku" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan lemah

"Sejujurnya menurutku kalian berdua sangat cocok satu sama lain dan aku yakin suat hari nanti ia akan membalas perasaanmu Aqua" balas Yunyun sembari tersenyum

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" ujar Aqua

"Entahlah, aku tidak memikirkan hingga sejauh itu" balas Yunyun

"Kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang sangat baik Yunyun aku harap kau selalu diberkati" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum

"Te-terimakasih Aqua, aku rasa itu saja yang ingin aku katakan" ujar Yunyun

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati yaa~" ujar Aqua sembari melambaikan tangannya

 _"Tidak ku sangka sainganku untuk mendapatkannya bisa sebanyak ini"_ pikir Aqua sembari sedikit tertawa

Setelah berpamitan Yunyun segera pergi menuju rumahnya, saat tiba di gerbang kota seorang pria memanggilnya

"Hei Yunyun bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Bo-boleh saja, oh iya Kazuma aku rasa aku terlalu merepotkanmu mungkin mulai besok aku akan tinggal dikota ini saja agar kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang" ujar Yunyun

"Yasudah, itu terserah padamu saja" ujar Kazuma

Kazuma pun mengantarnya pulang, namun dalam perjalanan mereka tidak mengobrol satu dengan yang lainnya hingga suasana menjadi sangat sunyi, sepertinya Yunyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu sehingga ia tidak berkata apa-apa selama perjalanan.

"Aku rasa sampai disini saja Kazuma, terimakasih karena telah mengantarku pulang" ucap Yunyun sembari tersenyum

Angin yang sedikit berhembus membuat rambut hitamnya sedikit terayun.

"Tidak masalah, oh iya seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini tapi aku rasa ini terakhir kalinya kita akan berjalan bersama" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit pesimis

"Memangnya ada apa Kazuma?" tanya Yunyun yang kebingungan

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, kalau begitu hati-hati ya Yunyun" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Oh iya Kazuma, bisakah kau menutup matamu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu" ujar Yunyun dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

Kazuma pun segera memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan mengintip ya Kazuma~" ujar Yunyun sembari mendekati Kazuma

 _"Aku sadar apa yang aku lakukan ini salah, tapi tidak apa kan jika aku sedikit bersikap egois?"_ tanya Yunyun kepada dirinya sendiri

Ia pun sedikit men-jinjit karena Kazuma yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia pun mencium kening Kazuma sembari memejamkan matanya, karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi Kazuma pun membuka matanya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Yu-Yunyun…" ujar Kazuma

Yunyun pun menghiraukan perkataan Kazuma dan melanjutkan perbuatannya.

"Ka-Kazuma curang, sudah ku katakan untuk tidak mengintip" ujar Yunyun sembari sedikit tertawa

"A-aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata, ka-kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya.." ujar Kazuma yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan ya Kazuma" ujar Yunyun sembari tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona

"Hehe iya kau juga" ujar Kazuma sembari mengelus kepala Yunyun

Setelah sedikit berbincang, Kazuma segera pulang.

"Aku menyukaimu Kazuma" ucap Yunyun dengan nada yang pelan

Kazuma pun melihat kebelakan karena ia seperti mendengar sesuatu, namun saat ia melihat kebelakan Yunyun pun sudah berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang baru saja ia katakan?" tanya Kazuma pada dirinya sendiri

Ya sekian dulu cerita dari saya mohon maaf karena ceritanya kurang menarik hehehe~, oh iya kalian bisa mengikuti Instagram saya andymy_ jika kalian ingin diikuti kalian tinggal kirimkan pesan langsung kepada saya yaa~ dan juga jika kalian punya kritik atau saran kalian bisa langsung menghubungi saya melalui Instagram saya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini, saya harap kalian semua cukup terhibur dengan cerita ini. Oh iya untuk selanjutnya mungkin saya akan membuat cerita tentang _doki doki literature club_ saya harap kalian semua sabra untuk menunggu ya~

Sekian dari saya, dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan lalu untuk kalian yang mudik hati-hati dijalan ya~


End file.
